Repeat
by Dragonwait
Summary: Shego is a vampire and Kim is the newest in a long line of reincarnated soulmates. Will she survive Shego’s curse? Rating subject to change. On hiatus.
1. Rinse

**To start this off, I'd like to thank TheLooneyBin for helping me write this. She knows how much I loved this idea and writing it out with her. I may be shouting her out in future fics if I ever get around to writing them.**

**Secondly, I'm not abandoning SFR, but I am mildly stuck with it. I have a chapter waiting, but yeah, the following chapter is causing me problems.**

Shego was born in 681BC, into the time of Roman monarchs. She was cursed in 659, on the cusp of her twenty second birthday.

In 509BC she watched the fall of the Roman Monarch and the rise of the Roman Republic. She also had to learn new Latin, it wasn't that hard as despite her curse she mingled with humans.

She watched, disjointed from the world that seemed to move around her while she remained, still, stuck. One thing she was very aware of in her state was that humans were not meant to be immortal.

Currently, despite living millennia, right now, she was bored. It was a feeling she was used to feeling, something that had kept her company with the passing of time. She had kept up with the times and languages.

She was lounging by the pool in her private villa, her business's some of the most well known and trusted in the entire world.

She sighed as she soaked in the glorious sun. It had been hard in the first two or three centuries when she hadn't been able to go outside in the day, but with age came powers and she'd been very happy when the vampire hunter had exposed her to sunlight and she hadn't turned to dust.

She'd let him live, albeit as a vampire. He'd been fun for awhile and eventually they'd ended up as friends. That had been fun until his previous comrades had hunted them down to kill them both and only half succeeded.

She sighed as she scrolled through a news website on one of the devices she didn't really care for. Her villa had a massive library, but underneath it was an even bigger library full of handwritten books of her life. It would take a few lives to read them all, even if people could read some of the dead languages she'd written in.

She sighed and paused as she saw a shock of red hair, a victorious smirk and a caption that read "Teen hero saves the world." It wasn't a posed picture, but one that was snapped as she was partially turned from whatever she'd been doing before hand. All in all, it wasn't a bad picture.

Shego closed the device and stood up. Maybe it was time to visit her previous lovers.

It had been a few years since she'd gone down memory lane.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kim sighed heavily as she flopped down on her bed, Monkey Fist wasn't a tough adversary, but with Ron's phobia of monkeys and the hordes of monkeys that leapt to his defence every time, it just made the entire thing tedious.

She needed someone to challenge her, she felt stagnant, unchallenged and just simply, bored. Sure there were heart racing moments from time to time but even they were losing their thrill.

She sighed as she lay there. There was homework to do sitting on her desk, but she didn't feel like doing it at the moment. Her eyes closed as she just took a moment to breath.

Her moment was shattered as the Kimmunicator went off. She groaned loudly as she rolled over and picked up the device.

"Hey, Kim. Bad timing?" Wade's chubby visage came onto the screen as she pushed herself up with elbows.

"No, what's up?"

"Well, there's something up, Drakken is up to something. His lair is lit up like a Christmas tree."

"Do you have a ride for me? Please and thank you."

"You know I do." He smiled slightly and she smiled back. "It'll be there in five."

"You rock Wade." She clicked off the communication and groaned loudly. Drakken? That just meant waves of incompitent goons.

She got up and got ready to go jump into a jet she was vaguely familiar with and decided to try to catch a nap on the way there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shego smirked as she walked the halls of the lair. It was shabby at best. She could see all the flaws in the sea of henchmen. Dr Drakken had practically jumped on her to help when she'd offered her services.

She'd had a contract written up already and the fool hadn't even bothered to read it before he'd signed.

Now all she had to do was wait for the goody goody to arrive. It didn't take as long as she expected.

Her ears picked up the sound of a new heartbeat awhile after her nose could smell the incoming woman. She was delectable, but her scent was marred by a smell she couldn't quite place.

Her face tightened to a scowl as the hero and her sidekick dropped down.

"Drakken- Whoa!" Ron yelled, about to challenge Drakken only for a green plasma burst to send him skittering away. Shego understood that scent now. "Who is she?" He yelped.

Kim had turned with the plasma burst but was nearly frozen. She knew the woman standing there with glowing green fists. She just couldn't remember where she'd seen her from.

"Shego!" Drakken barked and Shego's frown darkened further. Maybe it was a mistake signing up to him. "Get Kim Possible."

"Go Ron, stop Drakken. I can take her." Shego's brow rose at the confident girl but she began striding towards the red head.

She was well aware of her powers and had reigned a lot of them in. Now she was only using her plasma and superior senses.

They moved around each other, getting a feel for each other's movements. Shego attacked first, lunging forward to swipe at Kim while Kim sprang away from the attack but closed the distance for her own attack.

Shego could have dodged everything, could have struck her down seconds after walking towards her. She didn't though. The girl had potential and while she was so bored she was planning on playing with her for as long as she could.

The fight was cut short when lights and sirens started and she looked up confused.

"KP! The self destruct button has been pushed!" Ron seemed very pleased with himself while Shego turned a dumbfounded look on Drakken.

"Come Shego! We must escape!" Drakken had to yell to be heard over the blaring sirens while Shego just stared at him.

"Three minutes till self destruction." A cheery voice piped over the intercom and Shego grunted before she took off.

Kim and Ron were already escaping through the front while the villains went out the back.

Shego piloted their getaway. Her short tangle with the girl known as Kim Possible had been short lived.

"I'll have to brush up my painting skills." She muttered softly to herself.

"What was that?" Drakken's voice grated on her nerves and she shook her head, deciding not to kill him if it got her closer to the fierce human.

"Nothing." She leaned back in her chair, looking at the new technology and working it out quick enough. She'd had enough time to learn everything she wanted.

Hopefully, with this one, time would be on her side. She didn't believe it for a second.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kim frowned as she got home at a much later hour, having to divert to a natural disaster before she could head home. She ached and headed instantly for the shower.

After trying to run the water bill up as much as she possibly could, she fell onto bed and hoped that everything was quiet for the next twelve hours.

After a solid seven she started dreaming, or what could be described as dreaming, it felt too real to be a dream.

Smoke filled the air, making everything hazy. She was coughing and her leg hurt something fierce.

She got to see why when her vision cleared enough to see the burning beam pinning her to the floor.

"Claudia!" A voice was calling her name. A somewhat familiar voice. "CLAUDIA!"

"I am over here!" She yelled in response before she started coughing. Green fire broke through a door and Shego rushed in, she looked alarmed, smokey and incredibly beautiful to Claudia, this woman she trusted with her life had proven her trust was well place.

"Claudia." Shego moved towards her, hands flaming and hair singed.

"What are ye doing here? They will kill ye." She pressed her arm to her mouth as she coughed into her sleeve.

"Shhh, it is okay, Princess." She turned to the beam and used her strength to lift it. She pulled Claudia out from under it and into her arms. "My concern is you."

"Shealyn…" She snuggled closer to the green skinned vampire, not at all afraid of her.

The roof groaned and Shego cursed before she ran towards the window. She could smell Claudia in her arms, she was still alive and that eased her panicked flight. Reaching the window she leapt out of the burning castle, the invading army had torched everything.

Looking at the large drop she didn't hesitate and leapt out. She hung in the air for a moment, the sounds of the roof caving in behind them. Then she began to fall. Claudia held onto her tightly, pressed against her front as they dropped.

Shego grunted as she landed and took off running. She wore leather armour but it didn't impede her mad dash into the dark forest.

Arrows thudded around them as the enemy took notice of them and tried to shoot them. Shego continued to hold Claudia tightly to her chest, making sure no stray arrow hit her. Hooves thundered after them and it only spurred Shego to go faster.

They burst into the forest, the horses could only go so far in the inky blackness. Smoke clouds drowned out any light of the moon and the fire was soon left behind.

"Shealyn…" Claudia's grip was tight on Shego's arms and she soon came to a stop, she panted softly, even after all these centuries she hadn't lost the habit of breathing, a good thing as it helped her blend in with humans. "The sun…"

"I will be okay. It is ye I am concerned abo-"

"But it is ye I am concerned about!" Claudia cried as she looked at Shego's smoke smeared face. Shego looked taken aback but then she smiled softly as she looked at her.

"I am aware." She took her hand and pressed it to her lips. "But your safety is more important than mine."

"I do not care!"

"Shhh, it is okay, My Love. I am uninjured."

"But the hunters-?"

"Are not here." She spoke softly as she stroked her head, trying to calm the distressed redhead. "For now, I must get ye to safety."

Hey, Shealyn…" The voice was different from Claudia's and confused the dreaming redhead. Time seemed to have changed. "I'm sorry I can't stay." There was a whistle as mortars began to fall. The man was alone as he held his stomach. Gunshots pinged around above him and he shifted in the mud.

"I'm sorry I won't be able to cure your loneliness." He coughed, blood coming up and darkness was encroaching on his vision.

Kim shot up startled and looked around. She was back in her room and it was 3:17 in the morning. She blinked and tried to remember what she'd dreamed. She only remembered little flashes. A flash of dark hair, a wry smirk, glowing green eyes and gentle fingers. She shook her head in confusion, wondering where that dream came from. She felt it had great significance but she couldn't remember what.

She groaned as it was too early to be thinking about such things and flopped back down to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shego was sitting up, a book rested in her lap but there was no light in the room. Not that she needed it but she liked having a candle going if she could.

Her mind was on other things, the perky redhead for one and mild regret for going to Drakken with her contract. Sure she'd visited Dementor first but he had been all about the bottom line. If he wasn't trying to take over the world she would have offered him a job.

Her mind was also going over one of her many lovers. Claudia, a princess 691AD. She had lost the girl much too fast for her taste. The book in front of her was one of her journals. The human memory, she had found wasn't reliable, nor was it long lasting. It lasted one or two human lives, before. Now it was lucky to last one.

She sighed as she looked back to her journal sometimes she could recall parts by reading what had happened, but most of the time it was like reading memoirs of someone else, it might as well have been someone else. She had her decoding journals too, ways to read and speak forgotten languages. There were a few close calls with her nearly forgetting languages.

She gently stroked the book, her eyes closing as she sat there, she could almost recall Claudia's smell, she had smelled as sweet as she had been. She had become a great fighter, even if Shego had been only her bodyguard, she had loved every second she had spent around the fiery redhead.

"Hmm, I wonder how long I've had a thing for redheads." She spoke into the empty room, eyes refocusing on the wall opposite her. She sighed heavily and closed the heavy tomb gently before she hugged it to her chest.

**I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter out but I'm working on it already, although I'm not sure how long it will be. I'm focusing on around/over 2000 words per chapter.**


	2. Repeat

For weeks now, Kim had been dreaming only of Shego, but it was a Shego she didn't know, couldn't possibly know, the times and places spoke of hundreds, if not thousands of years ago.

It was making her irritated as every morning she would jerk awake before who she was dreaming died, or what she thought died.

Her mood showed clearly at school when she opened her locker with a frown.

"Hey Kim… You look… sleep deprived." Her eyes narrowed at her tech genius and he held up his hands. "There's a mission…?"

"What is it?" She sounded as tired as she looked. She dragged a hand over her face.

"Drakken-" That's as far as he got as she groaned loudly. Drakken and the source of her problems. Every time she had seen that smug, green, dangerous woman she'd felt like she'd known her for a lifetime or even longer. She had even started anticipating moves from the smirking woman.

In ways she felt comfortable around her, like she'd spent years pressed into her side and warmed on cold winter nights.

She hated it.

Intently.

This woman was her enemy and yet the things she made her feel were not what one should feel from an enemy.

She refocused on Wade, now a heavy frown on her face. "Ride?"

"On the way."

"Ron?"

"Messaged."

"Right." She stood and went to go put her mission clothes on, Wade blinked at her ceiling, that wasn't like Kim at all. He let it go, although he filed it away to make sure she'd be okay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kim dropped out of the air vent and landed lightly.

"You! Kim Possible!" Shego's neck nearly cracked with the speed her head whipped around.

"Princess." She purred and Kim shivered as she fell into a stance to deal with Shego.

"Shego." She nearly growled the words and Shego's brows went up.

"Vampire hunter again?" She nearly sighed but her attention was full on Kim and there was no time to.

They danced back and forth, everything fading away except the other. Shego was aware of how many times she'd danced this dance but Kim was struck with deja vu.

It all felt so familiar to her, the scenery was wrong but that was unimportant as she dodged a burning claw.

She turned to dodge the follow up strike and for just a moment the world changed.

The sun was high in the sky, filtered through green leaves. She could hear trickling water nearby, the sound of a wolf snarling not too far away, horses snorting and leather creaking.

Shego stood before her still. A black dribble of something was trickling out of her mouth and her canines were elongated. She was glaring near hatred at her as she held her side. More black dripped from between her fingers.

"Cassandra." Her tone held warning to it.

"Beast." Kim spat back. "Murderer of families."

Shego's brow rose slightly but with a burst of plasma the wound on her side was dealt with and she was striding towards her.

Kim's heart pounded in her chest as she watched the angry woman get closer.

A crossbow bolt drove her back and her focus changed to one of pure hatred, the emotion she'd looked at Kim with hadn't been hatred afterall.

Kim stumbled away from Shego, the ground shaking under her feet as she looked around disoriented. Whatever Drakken had been working on was smoking and an alarm was going off. The lair was also really dark now, but she could still see Shego, or her eyes.

The cat pupil watched her intently, hypnotising her as Ron yelled to try to find her before the lair went sky high.

She was being dragged away from the hypnotising eyes and death. Once they rounded the corner and contact was broken she was shaken out of her stupor and turned to run with Ron.

"What was that?" They reached the outside and Kim turned back to see if Drakken and Shego had made it out. Neither were to be seen but a hovercraft was flying away at high speeds. She wondered if Shego was onboard.

She took a deep breath and returned home, instantly going for a shower and a rest. What had happened to her?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shego chewed her thumb as she paced her villa. She'd seen the same thing Kim had, she'd lived it. There was no denying it as a simple crush now. She was back and seemed to have the luck of the devil on her side while being as pure as an angel.

She sucked in a deep breath. She almost hadn't made it out, took lost in her own thoughts and the waterfall of memories that had hit her.

She looked out the window, wondering what her Princess was up to. She had found her young, but then again, Death always came after her no matter her age.

She sat down, a sketch pad in her lap as she began drawing. She had all the time in the world to do as she pleased.

Lifting her hand, music began to play. The sharp violins set her heart racing. She nearly laughed when she recognised what song it was. Torment.

"How appropriate." She didn't change it as she worked to the sound of tension. Her eyes closed as she smiled to herself.

"Maybe… Maybe this time things will be different." Her pen stopped moving as the song changed and she quietly stood to collect a journal. She sat down and started writing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time meant nothing to Shego. Days, months, years, decades, centuries; they all blended together to become a void in her memories. She did not notice the passing of time. A stationary stone in a river. She would always be there while others flowed around her.

She hardly remembered her battles with Kim, there had been so many. Maybe years had passed, she didn't know anymore, hadn't for a long time. During the lost time, the redhead had improved. Shego had carefully mentored from a small flower into a thriving bush.

Their relationship was different too. They weren't enemies, nor were they friends. It felt like they were partners, like they balanced each other in ways no one else could, that they understood each other on a completely different level.

The Lorwardian invasion had shown them that. With her full pardon she hadn't had a reason to see Kim. She'd gone back to her gilded tower and while she knew where to find Kim, she also knew that Kim didn't know where she was.

It was better that way.

Or so she told herself.

Whenever she thought of the redhead, her chest ached. She knew she was still alive and that was the most important thing.

She was in college, and while it wasn't safe for the redhead anywhere she still had the devil's luck. He must have blessed her this time instead of god.

She snorted at that line of thinking, her hair swaying behind her. If there was one thing she knew in all her time alive of watching gods and goddesses come and go it was that they were all cruel. They were cruel to each other and their devotees.

There was a buzz and her thoughts were rattled. "Shego." Ivy DeFelice, her secretary, was buzzing her. She turned to the short woman, dressed in a tan office suit. "You have the gala coming up, remember?" The woman was dry, some would say rude and snippy but Shego knew the Banshee better than that.

"Of course not. That's why I have you around to remind me." She grinned at the woman who rolled her eyes in response.

"Of course. I'll give you another reminder on the day. This one is to get an outfit ready." She leaned against a wall, head back and sighed heavily.

"Who will be around?" Shego asked as she considered her wardrobe and all the dresses inside it, some dating all the way back from before she was cursed.

"The usual people. Jasmine-"

"She's still alive?"

"She's a… what was it? Wereprye… no there's something else in there." She tapped her chin as she spoke.

"Dracowereprye. I'm sure that Wereprye got a start when he infected her." Shego shook her head.

"I'm sure, but to answer your question, she's been around longer than you as have I."

"That's why I have to ask, after all, if someone takes out either of you I want fair warning." She laughed at the deadpan look she received. "Oh, call up that new fashionista you hired. I don't think I have a suitable dress."

Ivy shook her head at Shego and pulled out a smart screen. "Monique? Of course. I can send her around to alter-" Shego hissed at the idea of altering one of her dresses. They were precious to her after all. "... Offer… a new dress."

Shego nodded as she considered it. "She has a company credit card?"

"And your sizes. It's not like you ever change. I'll tell her to get either green or black." Shego nodded approval and Ivy sent a message off. She got a reply quickly, the screen buzzing in her hand.

"Anything else I need know?" Shego asked as she returned to the window.

"No, that's everything taken care of. But your precious soulmate may show up."

"What? Why?" Shego jolted around to nearly glare at the banshee.

"Because she's a world saving superhero with no superpowers?" Shego groaned as she leaned against the window.

"Why would she want to go to a dusty old gala?" She had her hands in her hair.

"Because it's being thrown in her honour and you were invited by name."

"When?" She looked up, Ivy's monotone never changing.

"Oh… about… six months ago when it was announced." Shego scowled at her but she might as well have been scowling at a wall, she might have gotten more reaction from the wall. "Don't get angry with me simply because you're forgetful."

"Why does she need a gala thrown in her honour anyway?"

"Because people want to claim to know the great Kim Possible."

She sighed heavily and turned away. "If that's all…? This time." She muttered the last part to herself.

"Yes, that's all. This time." Ivy slowly smirked as she looked at Shego's irritated reflection. She turned and left before the vampire could get even more pissy.

Shego sighed heavily as she was left alone. How long had it been since she last saw Kim? She didn't know. She didn't even know how to feel about seeing Kim again. The further she kept her away, the safer she was, in her opinion. It didn't matter how much it hurt her, how it made her chest ache. The redhead was alive and she could live with that. Just knowing she breathed still put a soft smile on her lips. It was amazing they'd known each other for years this time. There were times when she'd only gotten a day with her beloved.

Those were the least heartbreaking on her wall.

It was the portraits that haunted her, the battles were always harsh but swift blurring from one to another. A love she had not been allowed to know before it had been ripped away from her. It had hurt, but it was nowhere near as painful as the constant ache that looking upon her longest lasting lover could still pull from her.

She had wished for death, and death had rejected her.

She ran her hands through her hair. Her thoughts were never a good place to be. Lifting her hand she had music filling her living area. She walked slowly to the couch and sat down. She let the music temporarily warm the empty hole inside her.

**Sooooo, if most people can't guess what happened with the large jump, we went from meeting Kim for the first time to passed graduation. I had nothing to put in there and seeing as years could pass before I got over that hump I decided to put a skip in. If I need to, I'll jump back to whatever time I need.**

**For those familiar with my other work you'll know Jasmine and Ivy. Although, instead of comet powers they're supernatural beings.**

**Also, I just finished watching Violet Evergarden. Torment is an OST for those that will recognise it.**


End file.
